The invention relates to a sliding door with a frame having a lower, an upper and two lateral frame profiles, the lateral frame profiles being screwed to the lower and upper frame profiles, with a door leaf which is held in the frame in retaining channels of the frame profiles, and with upper guide rollers and lower runners which are mounted on retaining elements which can be inserted into the lower channel of the lower frame profile, which channel is designed to have an H-shaped cross section, the retaining elements being provided with a sloping face and having a thread or a nut in which there engages an adjusting screw which is inserted into a mating piece.
Sliding doors of this type are used particularly for closing wardrobes, especially built-in wardrobes. There is a wide variety of doors for closing wardrobes or the like, which frequently also have a frame. In that case, numerous requirements are placed on the frame. It should be easy to assemble. There should also be the possibility of adjusting the height of the doors by adjusting the runners.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,009 that the lower runners of a sliding door are guided in a retaining element with a lateral sloping face, the sloping face having only its upper end bearing against the lateral frame profile and pointing downwardly away therefrom. Tightening a screw which engages through the lateral frame profile into a thread of the retaining element makes it possible to reduce the angle between the sloping face of the retaining element and the lateral frame profile. In this way the runner is moved further downward and the door is raised.
If screws which are not countersunk are used for adjustment purposes (or else for assembling the door), not only do they disturb the otherwise harmonious appearance of the frame or the door. If they have not been screwed in properly but instead stick out somewhat, they may also lead to injuries or to damage to items of clothing taken out of the wardrobe. These problems are to be avoided according to the invention.
The object of the invention is to provide a sliding door of the initially mentioned type in which adjustment of the runners is possible with the aid of countersunk screws.